Then, it hit me
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: Based on the new season 3 promo. Quinn and her new look. SPOILERS.Teen because it's Puck's POV. Oneshot?


**I got this idea from the new promo for glee season 3! THERE ARE SPOILERS! but they are about Quinn and her...erm...new look.****  
><strong>**Oneshot?****  
><strong>**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!****  
><strong>

I had hear rumors about Quinn before homeroom. She was absent. People were saying she was pregnant again. Or that she ran away. But knowing her, neither rumor would be true. The chick was that type of girl who NEVER let anyone in her pants. Well…expect for me. But that's a very long story.

It was right before homeroom started, when it all happened. The hallways were packed with eggheads fruit to get to class. I just shoved everyone out of the way. I heard a loud gasp and turned to see what the eggheads were getting all nuts about. Quinn walked down the hallway, head held high. Then I saw her clothes and hair. Her hair was Still blonde, but her bangs were died bright pink. Quinn's clothes. Holy shit. That's what I have to say about that. She was wearing high heel boots that laced up to her knees. She was wearing fishnets that we torn. She had a black mini skirt on and her shirt was a deep purple. She had some chains and her eating had black feathers in them. Her heels clicked as the hallway went silent.

Quinn walked past a gaping Finn, smirked and put her hand on my chest and shoved me out of the way. I almost died. Quinn fucking Fabray, Miss. Goodie two shoes was going scene chick. Dear Lord. The world must have turned upside because never I a million years would I think that Quinn would dress in all black and dye her hair. It was fucking hot. Maybe it was the sexiness or the heels- I'm still not sure- but then it hit me...I was still in love with Quinn Fabray and I was going to get her back.

By 5th period I had a plan. First I was going to see if she was still into me. If not- which would most likely be the case- I was going to sing to her in glee later that day.

I walked over to her locker, "Hey Fabray."

"Hi Puckerman," she said like my name was a bad taste.

"What's up with the new look?" I asked, checking her out.

"If you must know, it's because of Finn. He dumped me for that yental. So I'm reinventing myself." she slammed her locker.

"You wanna be my girl?" I asked.

"No." she strolled off, making her hips sway and her ass jiggle. I think she could tell it was killing me.

It was 7th period. Quinn and I both had English. She sat a seat in front of me. We-I- sat in the back corner of the room. The teacher yapped on about Romeo and some other chick. What morons! I mean come on! Two star crossed lovers blah blah blah. What bull. Anyway, I was thinking about Quinn the whole period and what song I was going to sing her later. That stupid teacher yapped until the bell rang. Quinn dropped her pencil as she stood up. She bent down, and with her ass in my face, I saw she had no panties on!

"Shit!" I said loudly. The teacher looked up at me and rolled his eyes. Quinn walked of the classroom the same way she walked away from me before. I followed her out and Finn caught up with me.

"What's up with Quinn?" he asked me.

"She is reinventing herself," I said.

"Why?"

"You dumped her?" Some times it amazed me how brainless Finn could be.

"Oh." He saw Rachel and stopped to talk to her. She made me want to set myself on fire. Crazy yental. That's a good nickname for her. I am getting off track.

I literally dance into glee club after school.

"Puck told me he has been working on something," Mr. Schue said. I nodded and the band starting playing. 

"I said a 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
>'Cause you look so fine<br>And I really wanna make you mine.

I said you look so fine  
>And I really wanna make you mine.<p>

Oh, 4,5,6 come on and get your kicks  
>Now you don't need that money<br>When you look like that, do ya honey?"

Quinn started to smile.

"Big black boots,  
>Long brown hair,<br>She's so sweet  
>With her get back stare.<p>

Well I could take,  
>You home with me,<br>But you were with another man, yeah!  
>I know we ain't got, much to say,<br>Before I let you get away, yeah!  
>I said, are you gonna be my girl?"<p>

I grabbed her hand and pulled her off her seat.

"Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
>Because you look so fine<br>And I really wanna make you mine.

I said you look so fine  
>And I really wanna make you mine.<p>

Oh, 4,5,6 come on and get your kicks  
>Now you dont need that money<br>With a face like that, do ya...

Big black boots,  
>Long brown hair,<br>She's so sweet  
>With her get back stare."<p>

I could really tell she was having the time of her life. She was a deep red and giggling the whole time.

"Well I could see,  
>You home with me,<br>But you were with another man, yeah!  
>I know we ain't got, much to say,<br>Before I let you get away, yeah!  
>I said, are you gonna be my girl?<p>

Oh Yeah  
>Oh Yeah<br>C'mon  
>I could see,<br>You home with me,  
>But you were with another man, yeah!<br>I know we, ain't got much to say,  
>Before I let you get away, yeah!<br>Uh, be my girl.  
>Be my girl.<br>Are you gonna be my girl? Yeah!" 

Everyone clapped and Mr. Schue patted my shoulder, "Very good. I liked the head banging."

After Mr. Schue dismissed us, I ran up to Quinn, "As Jet would say, are you gonna be my girl?"

Quinn put her finger on my chest and ran it down to the top of my jeans, "We'll see." And she walked out the door. I bet she really does enjoy torturing me. I needed a plan B


End file.
